home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Sasha Bezmel
Sasha Bezmel is the daughter of Sid Walker and Regina B ezmel. She's the youngest half-sister of Dex and Indigo Walker. She made her first appearance on Home and Away in 31 August 2011 and made her final appearance on 1 April 2015. Demi Harman finished filming in October 2014, but her character stayed on-screen until April 2015. StorylinesCategory:Home And Away characters.Category:Characters first seen in 2011.Category:1996 births.Category:Waitresses. Following her mother's death, Sasha arrives in Summer Bay to live with her long-lost father Sid. He initially appears uncaring as he is forced to work shifts at the hospital. Sasha decides to seek employment with the aim of supporting herself and her half-brother Felix. Leah Patterson-Baker offers Sasha a job at the Pier Diner. Felix runs away from his home and finds Sasha. When a storm passes through Summer Bay the pair take refuge in John Palmer's house. Sasha finds John has collapsed and she calls Sid, who sends an ambulance. Felix hides in the local school, while Sasha steals money from the Diner till. Roo Stewart convinces Sasha to hand over the money and gives her a second chance. Sid asks Felix's father to let Felix move in with his family, but Felix's father refuses. Sasha begins dating Stu Henderson and Sid voices his disapproval, but later relents when he realises that Sasha will not stop seeing Stu. Sasha is delighted when Stu tells her he loves her. Stu later becomes angry when she does not reply to his texts. Sasha tries to explain herself, but Stu slaps her. He buys her a ring and apologises to convince her to stay with him. Sasha gets a tattoo for Stu, but he is unimpressed and slaps her in the face. She forgives him, but Stu slaps her again when she talks to another guy. Sasha attempts to give the ring back to Stu who becomes angry and steals Xavier's car. He insists that Sasha accompany him on a drive and successfully begs for another chance. Sasha's tattoo becomes infected and Xavier takes her to the hospital to be treated. Sasha tries to avoid Stu, but he begins to harass her via the telephone. While attending a Year 12 formal, Stu hassles Sasha and hits her once again. This time Sid witnesses the attack and he beats Stu up. Sasha reveals the truth about the abusive relationship and Stu's father, Alan, confronts Sasha about her accusations. Stu is later found dead and the Walker family become suspects. Sasha also becomes the victim of a bullying campaign. When Sid is named as the prime suspect, Sasha confesses to killing Stu in self-defence and the police are informed. However, they view it as a murder and press charges. She is later found innocent. Sasha has a brief romance with Xavier before turning her advances to Casey. She supports him through his many problems and they become good friends. As she spends more time with him she develops feelings for him and she loses her virginity to him. Sasha then has a pregnancy scare. WhenTamara Kingsley arrives in the Bay, Sasha finds herself competing for Casey's affections. He chooses Tamara, which leaves Sasha upset. Sasha befriends Rosie Prichard, but she soon becomes possessive. Rosie tries to gain Sasha's attention by running into the surf. While trying to help Rosie, Sasha nearly drowns in the process. Sasha then asks for space and Rosie refuses to speak to her. This hurts Sasha and she tries to make amends when Rosie befriends Mullens. Sasha and Spencer Harrington support Rosie when she is raped and the two grow close. They initially refuse to acknowledge their feelings, but soon begin dating. They try to keep the relationship a secret from Spencer's ex-girlfriend, Maddy, but she finds out and becomes jealous. When Mangrove River High school was burnt to the ground, Summer Bay High send Mangrove River students and staff to Summer Bay. Sasha meets one of the boys from Mangrove River, Matt Page and takes a instant dislike to him. Dex and April plans to go to Paris and Indi decided to travel and Sid returns to Summer Bay to plans that Sasha's too young to stay alone and decided that she must return to Broken Hill with him after Dex and April gets married, but Sasha was upset and April felt guilty for Sasha to get dragged away from Spencer. Spencer's brother, Chris asked Sasha to stay at Irene's house, where he and Spencer stays with Irene. After Irene talks to Sid, Sid allows Sasha to stay with Irene, which delights Sasha. Sasha watches her family leaves the Bay and moves into Irene's house and gave the Farmhouse to the MacGuire family. In 2014, Sasha and Tamara fights over who going to be school captain, and Tamara wins to be 2014's female school captain with Matt as male school captain. Matt asks Sasha to help him write a speech for assembly and she accepts to help him. During lunch break, Sasha and Matt writes Matt's speech. The two had a moment and Matt kisses her, giving her a shock. Spencer was angry when he heard about it and confronts Sasha. Sasha tells him that Matt kissed her, but Spencer refuses to believe her. Spencer and Sasha breaks up, after breaking up, Spencer and Sasha still fights over about her kiss with Matt. Sasha then realized she likes Matt and found out that he didn't return to school a few days ago. Sasha sneaks into Leah's office to find Matt's home address and finds the place. Sasha realized Matt didn't return to school, because he has to take care of his sick sister, Ellie after their father in prison. Matt decided not to go back to school and decided to get a job and help Ellie. Spencer, on the other hand, is unhappy with Sasha, helping Matt with his family issues. One night, Sasha cleans up at the Diner and sees Matt and Ellie turning up to the Diner. Matt confesses that the Docs worker wants to take Ellie away from him and doesn't want it to happen. But Matt decided to let Ellie go and was devastated after she left. Sasha takes Matt to her house and the two spend fun in her room. Matt and Sasha almost slept together when he tries to kiss her, this leads Sasha and Matt to have an argument, but soon they forgive each other. Sasha found out that Matt slept outside Irene's and they both go and have a talk with Leah. Leah then offers Matt to stay at her place and he accepted, but he felt uncomfortable living with Tamara and Dr Nate Cooper. Matt thanked Sasha for helping him and the two shares a kiss and started dating. Matt and Sasha attends to Maddy's party and Evelyn MacGuire was angry at Sasha for publishing an article about her twin brother, Oscar for running over Tamara with her uncle, Zac's car. Matt defends Sasha and rudely said mean things to Evelyn. Sasha was furious at Matt for hurting Evelyn and embarrassing her in front of everyone. Matt tries to find a way to ask Sasha for forgivness but fails. After farewelling Irene for her trip, Matt strips his clothes off, confessing that the only way to make a fool out of him is to embarrass himself and his gets naked and ran around the Bay with seaweed covering his "other side of the world". Sasha stole his shorts and he turns up at the pier, where she was and Matt said he's sorry and Sasha forgives him, only if he says sorry to Evelyn. Sasha accepted him to call her "his girlfriend". Memorable info Family Father '''Sid Walker '''Mother Regina Bezmel 'Siblings 'Indigo Walker, Dexter Walker, Felix Bezmel (all half) Category:Characters last seen in 2015. Category:Past characters. Category:Walker family. Category:Summer Bay High School Students. Category:Residents of The Farmhouse. Category:Residents of The Beach House. Category:Characters first seen in 2011.